


Twirling in the Room

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Daichi works a long job, so when he gets home, all he wants to do is spend time with his lover.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Twirling in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> had this in my drafts soooo here you guys go?? it’s short but i really love Daisuga sometimes and i’ve read practically everything on this website for it, sO

“Koushi, I’m home!” Daichi called out loudly to the seemingly vacant apartment. It was eerily silent, which prevailed a momentous stillness that scarcely filled the room. Most evenings, besides when Sugawara functioned late shifts, said male was cooking dinner or cleaning up. Now, though, Daichi couldn’t locate his partner anywhere in sight.

“Koushi?” He let out again, confusion clouding his head. He was certain that only mere minutes ago he texted him he was about to be home, and Koushi had responded. He took off his shoes and hung up his coat, moving further along into their shared apartment. 

He made his way to the bathroom, sighing as he found it as empty as everything else. Where was Suga? 

“BOO!” 

“AH, FUCK!” Daichi screamed clutching his hand over his rapidly beating heart. “YOU SCARED ME!”

Sugawara bent over laughing as his lover kept his hand in the place over his heart, terrified and scowling. 

“Babe, you gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, sweetheart. It was way too funny,” he replied, giggling to himself once more, making Daichi heart melt. The raven-haired male grabbed out and hugged Suga, smiling into his hair. “You’re a maniac. And here I thought you had gone somewhere, leaving me to fend for myself with food.”

“Oh, dear. I could never do that. Your cooking is absolute trash,” Sugawara explained, acting as if he didn’t just insult Daichi’s cooking skills. 

“Hey! I can cook eggs, that counts, right?” 

Suga laughed again at this, grinning at his boyfriend with a wide, toothy look. Calling him an angel was an understatement. “Yuh-huh, totally, whatever you have to tell yourself,” Suga teased, booping Daichi’s nose before skipping off to the kitchen. 

Daichi followed suit after a moment and was a little taken aback when he saw Suga already having the table almost set in five seconds. He sneaked up on his boyfriend and timed his movements perfectly. The second Suga set the last glass down, Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him into the air, which earned a small squeal from the boy in his arms. 

“Payback!” he laughed, spinning him around twice before setting his fragile body back down on the floor. They both laughed at the small, silly exchange of scares they’ve given each other before taking their place in the seats at the table. 

“How was work today?” Suga asked, spinning the spaghetti around his fork while looking at Daichi. 

“Meh, it was a long day. Way too much paperwork, as tall as Lev almost, and we ran out of coffee!”

“Oh, no! How did you survive?” Suga joked, both laughing light-heartedly at the comment. 

“Well I just thought of you instead, which is better than any coffee,” Daichi stated in a matter-of-factly manner. 

“You’re way too cheesy sometimes, Sawamura. I love it.”

Daichi threw a tiny piece of chicken at him in response, Suga skilfully catching it with his mouth. He was getting way too good at this game. 

“Anyway, besides your coffee fiasco and paperwork ‘as tall as Lev’, did you have a good day?”

“Yeah, pretty steady. How was your day?”

“I missed you. The kids were crazy this morning for some reason, sort of scary actually. But Akaashi and Yamaguchi were there to help, luckily. I feel bad about it though.”

“Well, that’s what coworkers are for, so no need to feel bad,” Daichi said before having the last bite of his meal, finishing almost simultaneously to Suga. He lifted up both of their plates when they were empty, walking over to the kitchen to clean them off. This was their routine. Come home, greet each other, have Suga cook, eat together, and Daichi would clean up. It was perfect, and Daichi couldn’t ask for it to be any other way. 

He felt slim arms wrap around him, limiting his movements, but he couldn’t find the will to care as he continued to wash and dry the dishes. Sugawara set his chin on Daichi’s shoulder, sighing contently. It was obvious they were both exhausted, so Daichi hurried up the process, finally completing the task and turning in his lover’s arms. 

He pecked his cheek, then his nose, emitting a quiet and peaceful giggle from the other, and he kept kissing all over his face. 

“Let’s get ready for bed, yeah?”

Suga nodded, pulling away from his boyfriend to make his way toward the bathroom. Daichi got changed when he made it to their room, and they switched spots so he could brush his teeth while Suga changed. 

Once they were all set, Daichi went out to turn off the hall lights, watching as Suga flopped onto the bed and groaned. 

“Such a long day,” he grumbled, curling up in the blankets and sheets. Daichi hummed in agreement, turning off the bedroom light, allowing only the moon’s light peeking through the curtains to lead him to Suga’s side. 

Suga felt the small weight in the bed next to him as Daichi lied down, sighing. He unwrapped himself from his burrito, cuddling up close to Daichi and nuzzling his nose in his neck. 

Daichi smiled, lifting his lover’s head to place a small, yet loving kiss on his lips, then letting go of his chin and allowing him to find his way back to Daichi’s neck. 

“I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you, too, Sawamura.”

Daichi traced small circles on his boyfriend’s back as he felt him loosen up, smiling as he heard a slight snore. He kept tracing circles until his body went limp, too, falling asleep with tangled limbs and knowing there was nobody else he’d ever want in his arms than Koushi Sugawara.


End file.
